powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinkai Sentai Akuareiger
Shinkai Sentai Akuareiger '(深海戦隊アクアウライジャー Deep Sea Task Force Aqua Raiders) is the 47th entry in the Japanese Tokusatsu series Super Sentai and the only non-anniversary of the 2020's decade til ''Uchu Kenji Junakairanger 2 years later. It replaced Ginga Sentai Kaizukuranger on February 15, 2026 and would be replaced by WWW Scoutranger in February 2027. Akureiger is themed to deep sea exploration and sealife. The Akureigers cameo in Chapter 37 of Literary Morphers, but Power Rangers was cancelled instead of adapting Akureiger by Nickelodeon after it had finished. The series aired in South Korea as Power Rangers Aqua Raiders ''and is the last season to air in said country with the ''Power Rangers tag. Plot "Legend tells of an island in the Atlantic that fell into the sea in a single night. The truth is that is was other thrown by a totalitarian sea monster who has controlled it for 2000 years until the Sea Research Commission found it and not fight to control and resurrect the famous city." Cast Aqua Raiders Allies * Sea Research Commission ** Solomon Bonesteele ** Commander Gibraltar (1, 14-15, 23, 48) * Super Sentai ** Legends (Kaizukuranger) ** Kaizukurangers ** Scoutrangers *** Rovers * Atlantians ** King Canalo (flashbacks) ** Princess/Queen Minerva ** Queen Minerva's Army *** Typherion (5-40) Civilians * Madame Ferry (23) Totalitarian Government Dark Horizon Kaiser * Chief Commander Vyram of the ShadowSea/Lord Vyram (1-48) * Dai Shamu (req 48) Guardians of the Dark Horizon * Capstan Jones (1-47) * Brain Amoeba Gutch (1-17, 41-45) * Daishin (5-40) * Angler Loreli (10-38) * Shamu of the Abyss (16-20) * Black Manta of the Crimson Sun (formerly) KnightTerrors * Black Manta's Monsters ** Vulcan Worm (3) * Capstan Jones' Monsters ** Iron Coral (2) ** Blood Hound (5, 11) ** Sloop Junker (24) ** Solar Static (30) ** Wanaguchi (31) ** Ink Bauble (42) ** Starboard (43) * Gutch's Monsters ** Septopod (4) ** Suppon (7-8) ** Terrier Drill (12) ** Gutch jr (16-17, 44-45) ** Akugyo (41) * Daishin's Monsters ** Bane Hammer (6, 11) ** Jet Star (9) ** Namzu (13) ** Dangan Creed (21) ** Time Fire (26) ** Seishingo (27) ** Shin Mosa (Movie) ** Shin Plesio (Movie) ** BoomSumi (32) * Angler Loreli's Monsters ** Badussa (10) ** Rexy Suiko (14-15) ** Royale Dia (23) ** Glass Cow (28) ** Wee Loreli (29) ** Gale-vant (33) ** Kraken Ikuchi (36-37) * Abyss' monsters ** Black Manta jr. (19) * Grunts ** Mantas ** Sharks ** Squids Other Villains * Eighth Dimension Monsters (34) ** Ring Master ** Cobra Evolt ** Vargoyle ** Demon Maiden Jenny ** Dark Witch Rita ** Twa Corbies *** Shin *** Sombra ** Poltergeists Arsenal Transformation Devices * Shinkai Tanker/Akuriser * Mantashaider * Battalion Belt Personal Weapon * Battalion the Weapon Collectibles * Medals ** Beast Medals ** Machine Medals ** Battalion Medals Mecha Sea Beast series * Shinkai Gattai Kaijujin ** 001 Whale ** 002 Shark ** 003 Eel ** 004 Dorado ** 005 Dolphin * Shinkai Gattai Mosa Emperor/Kyoryu Mosa War Machine Series * Super Battalion Mars ** SS Adriatic/Battalion Mars ** Kikai Gattai AkuaRaider *** 006 Junk *** 007 Speed boat *** 008 sub *** 009 Cruiser *** 010 Cutter Other Robos * Aqua Base Robo * Shin Adriatic (22) * Capstan Robo (46) Alternate Combinations * Shinkai Gattai Sea Titan ** 001 Whale ** 002 Shark ** 004 Dorado ** Titan Shark (Scoutranger) ** Titan Dolphin (Scoutranger) Episodes This is the second series after Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters to use the term '''Mission for the episode title. # Mission 1: We Found It! The Lost City # Mission 2: The Tomb of the Son of Poseidon # [[Mission 3: Shock to the System! Sinking of the Adriatic|Mission 3: Shock to the System! Sinking of the Adriatic]] # Mission 4: Five Kaiju For the Love of Princess # Mission 5: Coronation! The Deep Sea Dog Fight # Mission 6: The Giant Hammer and the Tsunami # Mission 7: The Army of Man-eating Turtles # Mission 8: The Strongest Kaiju Battle # Mission 9: The Coaster That Went to the Sea # Mission 10: The Commander's Secret # Mission 11: The One the Darkness Fears! Mantareiger # Mission 12: Drill ye Terrier's Drill # Mission 13: Fish in the Sea # Mission 14: Prehistoric Yokai! # Mission 15: How to Kill Your Suiko # [[Mission 16: An Adriatic Officer Survived|Mission 16: An Adriatic ''Officer Survived]] # Mission 17: Plan B! Operation Pangaea! # Mission 18: The New General # Mission 19: The Officer is the General Abyss # Mission 20: The Light in the Abyss # Mission 21: Sniper of the Seas! Battalionreiger # Mission 22: Ghost Ship! Battalion Mars # Mission 23: Oh Mother... # Mission 24: Unleash the War Machines # Mission 25: Battleship...to the Death # Mission 26: Abyss Calls the Power of Six # Mission 27: The Sea Horse of Static # Mission 28: The Cow Made of Glass # Mission 29: Loreli Takes Empathy Literally # Mission 30: SOS! The Radio Rebal # Mission 31: A Change of Attitude # Mission 32: Drawn Into Danger # Mission 33: A Bump in the Night # Mission 34: Are You Afraid of the Dark? # Mission 35: The Sea's Reflection # Mission 36: The Kraken's Revenge # Mission 37: The Saviors From Beyond the Grave # Mission 38: And All the Waves Will Bow to the Lorelei # Mission 39: Tomo is the New King of Atlantis? # Mission 40: Ever Achilles Has His Heal # Mission 41: Gutch the Undead # Mission 42: Christmas Under the Sea # Mission 43: The Last KnightTerror # Mission 44: The Amoeba Army # Mission 45: The Amoeba Meets His Match # Mission 46: Attack on the Aquabase # Mission 47: One with the Ocean # Final Mission: Farewell Forever, Atlantis Movies * ''Ginga Sentai Kaizukuranger vs Super Sentai: Fifty Years War * Shinkai Sentai Akureiger the movie: Deep Sea Dinosaur Excavation (深海戦隊アクアウライジャー THE MOVIE 深海恐竜発掘 Shinkai Sentai Akuaraijā THE Mūbī ''Shinkai kyōryū hakkutsu) Music ''to be added Notes * This is the first season since Himitsuranger that wasn't adapted immediately after it finished in Japan ** It is still the only Post-Kaizukuranger Sentai to appear in Power Rangers due to a cameo in Final Chapter * This is the first time in Sentai History where Yellow and White are female on a team ** Power Rangers Wild Force (based off Gaoranger) gender swapped the yellow ranger *** GSA's white rangers were only wannabe's in GSA, but also gender swapped the yellow ranger * This is the second team after the Zyuohgers to have a Red/Blue/Yellow/Green/White/Black 6-man team ** However, the black ranger in this case is the mentor and not the 6th ranger ** They are the third with a core 5 of Red/Blue/Yellow/Green/White after Zyuohger and Kaizukuranger * This is the first sentai with a military-themed ranger Category:Lemurseighteen